Monsoon
by Valkerie
Summary: Companion to "Memory" and "Память." ChekovXOC These are all just random one-shots :


**Sasha:**

I couldn't believe it. A few seconds of phaser fire, and I had lost them. All of them.

Scotty was frantically trying to contact the away team, even though he knew it was hopeless. There was that distinct unbelieving desperation in his voice. I understood; the same thing was in my head.

I wasn't paying attention to the vitals anymore, I knew that every signal had flatlined. Heartbeat, temperature, brain activity- everything that kept a person alive. I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was watching the screen blur in front of me. Hearing my name called, but not answering. I was beyond caring. The only thing I cared about was gone.

So I didn't see the first flicker. But I saw the second. And the third. I stood, and raced throught the hallways to the transport room. It could be an equuipment malfunction, but if there was even a chance...

I pushed Scotty out of the way, saying only "Vitals!" I typed the calculations that would- I hoped- land me next to the fallen away team.

Spock, who Jim had appointed Captain, came rushing in after me. "Ensign Petrova, I must ask that you return to your post."

I ignored him, inputting the last numbers.

"Ensign Petrova, as Acting Captain, I order you to return to your post."

I hit the last key, and leaped onto the past. My reply was: "With all due respect, sir, I just don't give a damn."

Golden light enveloped me, and then I was on the surface of the planet Marcellus IIX. And right in front of me was Captain Kirk. A very surprised Captain Kirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

"What the hell are doing covered in all that blood?" I countered.

"Really hoping Bones won't hypospray me. But... come here. Chekov needs help. We got attacked, with these electric sword things, and they killed the vital readers and the communicators."

"I have mine." I said. "Let me see Chekov."

I almost, almost covered my eyes. But then I heard him say my name, very, very softly. "Sasha." He smiled faintly.

I knelt down. Thank God I carried a med kit everywhere. I gave him a shot of sedative.

I pulled out my communicator. "Beam us up, Scotty."

Bones and I carried Pavel to sickbay. When his injuries had all been attended to, Bones turned to me.

"And now I know where that med kit went."

I smiled. "I wondered if you'd notice it was missing."

Bones scowled.

I pulled a chair over to Pavel's bedside and took his hand.

I started singing, softly, not caring that Bones was there to see.

_"Das fenster öffnet sich nicht mehr_

_Hier drin' ist es voll von dir - und leer_

_Und vor mir geht die letzte keTze aus_

_Ich warte schon 'ne ewigkeit_

_Endlich ist es jetzt soweit_

_Da draußen zieh'n die schwarzen wolken auf_

_Ich muss durch den monsun_

_Hinter die welt_

_Ans ende der zeit_

_Bis kein regen mehr fällt_

_Gegen den sturm_

_Am abgrund entlang_

_Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran_

_Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen_

_Durch den monsun, dann wird alles gut_

_'N Halber mond versinkt vor mir_

_War der eben noch bei dir_

_Und hält er wirklich was er mir verspricht_

_Ich weiss, ds ich dich finden kann_

_Hör' deinen namen I'm orkan_

_Ich glaub noch mehr dran glauben kann ich nicht_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Ich kämpf mich durch die mächte, hinter dieser tür_

_Werde sie besiegen und dann führn sie mich zu dir_

_Dann wird alles gut - Dann wird alles gut_

_Wird alles gut - Alles gut_

_Durch den monsun_

_Dann wird alles gut_

_Durch den monsun_

_Dann wird alles gut "_

I squeezed his hand. "I can't fight for you this time, Pasha. You've got to pull through for me. Don't you dare leave me alone."

I felt a squeeze back.

**Kay, so the lyrics in the English version of "Durch den Monsun" are as follows:**

**I'm staring at a broken door**

**There's nothing left here anymore**

**My room is cold, it's making me insane**

**I've been waitin' here so long**

**Another moment seems to have come**

**I see the dark clouds comin' up again**

**Running through the monsoon**

**Beyond the world 'til the end of time**

**Where the rain won't hurt**

**Fighting the storm into the blue**

**And when I lose myself I think of you**

**Together we'll be running somewhere new**

**Through the monsoon just me and you**

**A half moon fading from my sight**

**I see your vision in it's light**

**But now it's gone and left me so alone**

**I'll know I have to find you now**

**Can hear you name and don't know how**

**Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?**

**Running through the monsoon**

**Beyond the world 'til the end of time**

**Where the rain won't hurt**

**Fighting the storm into the blue**

**And when I lose myself I think of you**

**Together we'll be running somewhere new**

**And nothing can hold me back from you**

**Through the monsoon, hey, hey**

**I'm fighting all this power coming in my way**

**Let it take me straight to you**

**I've been running night and day**

**I'll be with you soon just me and you**

**We'll be there soon, so soon**

**Running through the monsoon**

**Beyond the world 'til the end of time**

**Where the rain won't hurt**

**Fighting the storm into the blue**

**And when I lose myself I think of you**

**Together we'll be running somewhere new**

**And nothing can hold me back from you**

**Through the monsoon**

**Through the monsoon**

**Just me and you**

**Through the monsoon**

**Just me and you**

**Just for the record, Tokio Hotel is awesome.**

**Reviews are life!**


End file.
